This invention relates to machine tools and more particularly to a two stage centerless grinder and is related to a commonly owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/633,075 filed Dec. 24, 1990 and entitled Fixture For Converting Surface And Tool Grinder Into A Centerless Grinder.